Talk to me
by FallToJupiter
Summary: -Complete-


A Werewolf's Tale

_**"We are nothing without our minds and voices." - Anonymous**_

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin had never really spoken before their third year. Sure they had the same group of friends but Dorcas was a bold and daring female. She didn't take stuff lying down and she never made anyone question why she was put into the Gryffindor house. And that scared the poor boy a bit. He had secrets, things he had only recently divulged to his best friends, and he refused to have the loud moth brunette whom he called a house mate find out what they were. But, at the same time she drew him to her, he could never really stay away from her.

But it was their third year and like every other they had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Only this one was named Sherman Grossman. He was a plump, balding man whom went off topic a lot so he could share his own views. Due to this, Remus and his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black III and Peter Pettigrew, along with Dorcas and her sister in all but blood Marlene McKinnion, and even their best friend Lily Evans, were given detention a lot. They never had to go to any since their head of house deemed it unfit for them to go on such circumstances.

Now it was a perfectly sunny Thursday on a 1973 mid-April day and all witches and wizards in their third year were learning about werewolves. Dorcas had thought ahead and had already brought facts on why they weren't monsters since she had heard the ignorant man call then "vermin" as the last class ended.

Marlene and Dorcas walked to the first floor corridor that lead to the classroom. Marlene's bright wavy blond hair bounded up and down with every step she took, and Dorcas's brown curls swayed with her.

"Do you want to skip?" Marlene asked her friend who was going off scenarios in her head. Dorcas, with her eyebrows bunched together didn't hear the question, and she didn't know the group of male pranksters coming her way.

"Dorcas!" Marlene hissed loudly for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Dorcas blinked her brown eyes and looked at Marlene's green ones.

"Sorry Marley, I was just thinking," Dorcas told her with a sheepish smile. The marauders looked at her and Dorcas smiled at her good friend Peter.

"Meadowes," Sirius greeted with arrogance leaking from his voice. His black hair was a bit messy and his tie was lose enough where if you looked over the collar you could see an imprint of ruby red lipstick.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Peter. How are you thins fine morning?" Dorcas asked with sarcasm dripping from her tone. Though, she did care how Remus and Peter were doing.

"Good, thanks for asking Meadowes. Anyway we were asking you on what you thought on werewolves. Marlene here answered, you just gawked into space," Sirius answered. Dorcas glared at the rich pure-blood, someone she had always had a disliking towards. As she looked at the raven haired boy she flexed her hand so it didn't go for her wand.

"First off Black," she said in a strict tone, "I do not gawk, and second off why would that matter to you? I mean why would you care, I mean really you should already know where I stand on that ground." Sirius and the others- except Marlene and Peter- looked at Dorcas in surprise. Sure she was mean to Sirius for a reason a majority of the Marauders didn't know of, but this tone caused them all to stop walking and looked at the brunette.

"What do that mean?" James shot fiercely, and for some reason, Remus didn't like it.

"He knows, he has to. His whole family does. I mean that's why his cousins and brother always target me and Edward," Dorcas said mentioning her younger brother. Marlene said nothing but went to grab her friends shoulder but Dorcas moved out of the was and quickly stormed off to their next class.

"What did she mean?" Remus asked as his voice cracked. Marlene and Peter looked at one another and bit their lip. Their movements were in sync and Remus, James and Sirius didn't like it.

"Marlene, Peter. Please," Sirius pleaded. He never called Marlene by her name, always Blondie or McKinnion but he needed to know what his evil, vile family did to this poor girl.

"I- I can't," Marlene said before leaving the boys as she ran to catch up with her seething friend. The boys looked to Peter.

"I never said it," Peter said as they nodded solemnly, before getting in the middle of his friends so no one else would over hear.

"We'll on her mum's side, she had an uncle-" Peter started before James cut him off,

"Had?"

"Yeas had, as in was once living. He died when she was nine- in front of her. It was traumatic," Peter commented to the group when Sirius urged him on with a hand motion. " Her uncle was murdered by certain members of your family-" he said to Sirius, "-because of what he was-"

"A muggle? James asked. Peter shook his head 'no' when it dawned upon Remus.

"A werewolf. Her uncle was a werewolf," Remus said in a whisper.

"Yeah, they were out for a picnic in some muggle park for her birthday, and they were attacked. Dorcas's uncle hid her so she wouldn't be harmed before fending himself off. She said there were at least five, all alike. He fought, and fought- she told me he never went to school since the headmaster before Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Peter said before continuing. The way he was telling the story, or memory- Dorcas's memory, was amazing, it was like he was there when it happened. "But anyway, Dorcas, um, she saw her uncle get hit by the killing curse. She holds a strong," Peter looked for the right word before continuing as he looked at Sirius's pained face, "distaste for anyone with a Black's heritage And she holds werewolves on a rather high pedestal."

"Wow," Remus said in disbelief and James just remained silent.

"I- I feel terrible. I mean she had a reason to hate me and all I ever did was argue back. I never took the time to know why…" Sirius trailed off. Peter looked to his friends and smiled, bearing no teeth, Peter said to them, "She doesn't hate you, she knows it wasn't you and you're different from your family. Only she sees her uncles killer every time see looks at you and your family.

The boys entered the class silently, just in time as the professor had pictures of werewolves up on the chalk board, and Dorcas glared mercilessly at the heavy man. Her partner was Remus, behind her was Peter and Marlene, and in front Potter and Black.

* * *

"What happened already?" Peter asked Marlene, knowing Dorcas wouldn't answer.

"He said something to a student who asked what we were learning today. Dorcas already has detention for calling him a bigoted oaf," Marlene chimed. Remus shifted and the Marauders joined Dorcas in glaring at the man.

* * *

"-why the ministry allows them to stay is beyond me."

The Man was a bloodily lunatic. And after twenty minutes of the ugly man insulting werewolves, and Remus on the verge of tears Dorcas had, had enough. She saw James about to snap and Sirius muttering a plan of revenge but neither was doing anything momentarily. Dorcas flew from her seat, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, and all eyes and the Professors rant being cut short.

"Stop it!" She yelled at him, her wand clasped in her hand, "You stop right now. Werewolves are people too. They are human beings with beating hearts and feelings. I mean, fuck you!" The words left Dorcas's mouth, not facts coming out but her wand was raised.

"If you say another thing, so- help - me- Merlin - Godrick - and - anyone - else I will hex you so badly your own pig of a mother won't know it's you," She spat. The teacher, having no real talent for fighting, or even correct wand holding just stood there. The class looked at girl in shock. Sure she had said her opinion before but always politely and with facts; but now, instead, she was yelling at him. her ebony wand pointed at him threateningly.

"E-Excuse me? You are a-" Dorcas cut the red faced man off,

"A living person with moral views. I know who I am, I know I'm just a girl, whom is standing up to a rather obese man who is dumber that a seeker who's taken to many bludgers to the head."

The professor said nothing and instead stood there with his mouth open and his wand not even up.

"Now," Dorcas turned to the Marauders and Marlene, and her eyes flickered to Lily who was across the room with an amused grin, "who'd like to leave this bloody class?" That's all she asked, rhetorically before grabbing her bag and Lupins' elbow as he quickly collected his things, and Dorcas lead them, and over half the class out into the halls where they disbanded.

"Detention! All of you! You hear me!" The professor called out, though none listened, instead, Dorcas laughed at him mockingly, flipping him off and not looking back.

* * *

When the marauders, Dorcas, Lily and Marlene were in an abandoned hall Dorcas spun on Remus.

"Are you okay? Of course not, you're crying. God, I should kill him," Dorcas mollycoddled Remus; though she said the last one to her self but the boys stood there stunned.

"You know?" Sirius asked astonished.

"Yes, Black, we know. We aren't dumb, we figured it out in October last year- Dorcas new since April in first," Lily said offhandedly.

"And you're okay with it?" Remus asked sheepishly, his eyes not meeting anyone's.

"Of course!" Dorcas and Marlene snapped while Lily said, "Yup," popping the 'p'. Sirius turned to Dorcas,

"Than why'd you hate me?" He demanded. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as a humorless laugh uttered from her thing lips.

"I don't hate you, Black. I hate your family, I dislike you. I lose my temper much more quickly with you but I don't hate you," She told him, and though they would both refuse to admit it, a smile tugged on their lips.

And at that moment, with James and Lily being with five feet of one another and Lily not calling him a 'toe-rag' or a 'wanker', instead she was talking to him humanly, and Marlene and Sirius flirting, Remus was finishing up last minute Charms homework as his eyes flickered over to Dorcas and Peter who arguing about whom cheated whom out of the candy wadges in their last wizard chess game.

Someone could walk by and call them friends, and that's what truly made the moment perfect.

I own nothing that pertains to Harry Potter.

This will be set in the Marauder Era.

I love comments, hearts and favorites

Have a pleasant day.


End file.
